Bella operation :Guy
by Please State Your Emergency
Summary: What happens if Bella and Jasper are brother and sister and he wants to go to art school but what does she have to do so he can follow his dream. :O I suck at summeries bear with me! please
1. Chapter 1

Bella as Jasper

"Beeeeeeeeeelllllllllla where are you" Jasper my brother sang running up the stair's into the room we shared at my mother's house , _oh god this can't be good he wants something _I thought as he entered the room. And I was right he entered the room with that smug little look on his face that said I know something you don't know with a hint of I need you're help. "Bella my pretty , loving , generous , favourite , kind , friendly little sister" he said with his puppy dog face he knew I couldn't deny already in place on his face "just spit it out what do you want" I asked speciously "well you know the way you're ,my favourite sister" " I'm you're only sister" " I need a REALLY big favour form you " he said this as he was packing some clothes mainly causal clothes ones you would wear somewhere cold.

He started climbing out the window after throwing his bag out " you know the school I applied for in Ireland to do art , yeah well I got accepted and I need you're help . Mum doesn't know yet and I need you to help so she doesn't find out till I'm gone , okay?" "WAIT !!! what you're going to IRELAND!!!" "yea I'll call as soon as I can thanks kid" " HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!" "you always undermine yourself Bella , you're smart you'll think of something , I trust you I would trust you with my life Bella" with that he was gone out the window and into his car , he was the only guy in my life that was always there and for that I would give him anything , of course he knew that and used it to his advantage BLOODY LITTLE SO AND SO. He was the man in my life that I hated to love

"Jasper , Bella where are you!" "um … Mum I'm up here Jasper's gone to dad's early so he can um … get ready for school I'm leaving now bye" I said running out of the room and grabbing my bag as I did. I climbed into my truck and sped to the airport hoping to find Jasper but to my dismay there were 2 flights going to Dublin and they both boarded in 10 minutes and they were both at opposite ends of the airport "fuck there is no way ill catch him now" I ran to terminal B65 wasn't there _shit. _"okay I have 3 minutes to make it to the other end of the airport. I then noticed that there was an intercom to the right of me I ran towards "Jasper Swan you can not get on that plane" that's when I started running again and got to the terminal just in time "Jasper you get on that plane and I will... I will … I will...

disown you" he ran over and then people started chanting "kiss , kiss , kiss" and "well when are you going to ask her to marry you" "she's my little sister !!!" Jasper screamed at the now cheering crowd. People started going back to what they were doing a little awkwardly a few college students listening in. "Bells you're smart you'll think of something I trust you" "awwwwwwwwwwww" the college guys said Jasper than turned to them and said shut up you're ruining any chances I have of ever being happy "fine fine I'll do it" he kissed my forehead before running to catch his flight.


	2. First Day

Chapter 2

Decision and first day

" I'm screwed , I'm screwed" I thought to myself as I drove down the free way to my best guy friends house (okay my only guy friend , Jasper's always been "that guy" you know the one has his own group of friends when I say group there more like a freakin army there's that many anyway he's "that guy" the one everyone one wants to know because they all think he's all mysterious because of his art and music and stuff but there all way to afraid that they'll get rejected) when I got to his house I started telling him my problems and what I planned to do about it and he laughed "Babe as far as you're amazing acting skill's go you can't stay like that for 6 months" " I have to try Jazz is counting on me so will you help me or not?" I asked inpatiently "fine but you owe me like with you're life" " I know you can have Jasper's he owes me" we both started laughing " I wouldn't mind if he owes me his life" of course gay gay loves my brother Damien. He made me a wig just like Jasper's hair but I couldn't put in blue contact's so it would have to be my brown eye's for Jasper. Damien begged his parents (leaving out the part about me being a guy and my little plan) his parents could he drive me to forks . The next day was spent driving , sleeping and getting me ready for school. The next day came waaaaaaayyyy to early and before I knew it I was standing outside forks high school " I can't do this" I said as I climbed back into the car but to my dismay he pulled me back and held me very close to his face "yes you can don't worry babe you'll rock" people were starting to stare but of course being the drama queen Damien is he didn't even notice. People were staring at the new kid and another _**guy**_ standing quite close "you're right I wasn't brought up a quitter" I said nodding my head "that's the Bella I know" He said punching his fists in the air great now more people were staring just what I need with my already tomato red complexion.

**Edward's POV**

"OMC" Alice screeched beside Rosalie who was now following her eye line "Is he like the hottest guy you've ever seen or not?" This was of course a rethorical question "I've seen better" Emmett smirked as he looked at himself in the rear-view mirror. This was when I walked off not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation and not bothering to look at the new kid _non important news_ I thought to myself as I walked down the hall and turned to go to biology but then as I entered the door I stopped right in my tracks as I noticed the most beautiful man I'd ever seen sitting in the only free seat in the class the one next to mine. He had beautiful brown eye's with long lashes _no stop it you're a guy_ _what are you doing?_ People were now pushing past me to get to class so I decided to move and sit down. When went over he didn't seem to notice me so I coughed when he did turned I looked into his beautiful brown eyes that looked like they would share all his secrets _no you're never dazzled you're the dazzler _but he had such a beautiful bone structure and eye's _no Edward you're not gay_ "um... Hi I'm Edward" he seemed to be in the middle of writing a quick note or something "hi" "you're the new kid Jasper right?" I asked already knowing the answer "um...yeah" he replied in a beautiful voice that sounded like bells he then turned the most gorgouse shade of red before turning away from me as mister Banner entered the room "ah class I see we have a new student" even though Jasper had been on everybody's minds "would you like to introduce yourself" mister Banner said "hi I'm Jasper Swan" he said with his head buried in hands mister Banner obiviously seeing Jasper's shyness quickly hurried the class on I spent all class staring at him until mister Banner called my name when I turned I relised it was only mentally _OMC Edward Cullen has a crush on the new kid _crap he noticed I quickly turned my attentune to the top of the room _awwwww he's shy _I thought the class ended to quickly for my liking as he stood up to quickly and stumble nearly falling flat on his face he blushed and smiled when I caught him by the elbow before muttering thanks and getting out of there as soon as possieble with Jessica , Lauren and Mike and Eric all on his tail he looked like he just wanted to die. The rest of the day past with me wanting to see Jasper again smell him touch him _no stop it _Lunch came by quickly and I was the first one to sit down Rosalie, Alice and Emmett came strolling in Alice looking like she would kill someone

"what's wrong"I asked

"the new guy completely blanked me"

"he's blanking everyone" I said to reassure her

"not you" Rosalie said

"what are you talking about" me and Alice said in unison

"he was soooooo looking at you when he walked in"

to my dismay I was happy


	3. His email

Chapter 3

I got home from school and was quite nervous , what if someone notices _God no , please I'm begging you _"Edward can you come up for a moment" Carlisle called from his study _crap he knows I'm done for , good-bye existance_

"Yes Carlisle" I asked calmly as I walked into his office "is there something you're not telling me?"he asked me this as if he was asking a child if the broke something and not if their son was gay "No , why?" I asked raising my eye brow a little. On the outside I was calm and collected , but on the inside I was cursing myself and all panic-y "anything new in school" he asked again but I think he was just like me on the inside. "No , just a new student , why?" I asked already knowing the answer "well , I got a call from you're principle today he said that one of the other students complained about you" I was a little shocked had he noticed me staring too? "ohh why?" I asked "you're were staring at another student a male one in biology class he's not the one that complained , Mike Newton did" he said it like he had rehearsed it. "is the blood lust getting to much for you son?" he asked with a pained face _ha! Some kind of lust is but it's not for blood_ "yea a little bit but I'm fine really Carlisle I promise" I said this as a plea I wanted – no needed to Jasper tomorrow "okay Edward , but if it gets to much for you come home okay?" "Okay Carlisle I understand" I said nodding the grin that was on my face never left it.

"why are you so happy?" Emmett asked playing his stupid game "no reason I responded I was all but skipping " I'm going hunting" I said as I walked out of the house happily

I was running towards the forest but when I stopped but I was at Jasper's house _fuck no I'm going hunting not watching him like a creepy stalker person _but before I could stop myself I was climbing a tree beside his window and my body wouldn't let me stop I was now I his room and there he was sleeping peace-fully lying in his bed " I could just stay for a few moments" he started mumbling in his sleep "no Bella I have to please you don't understand how much this means to me its my dream please I just need one" the mumbling stopped there and I wanted to know who this Bella slut was a girlfriend a friend a cousin what? I stayed in the old rocking chair I was in he was so perfect would make an astonishing girl but was good as a guy too.

I looked around his room a little it was simple white walls wooden floors a desk with a computer and some books I couldn't help but notice his e-mail address was signed in so I went over there was two signed in one was .com and the other was I decided the second might be the safest one to go with he had a few e-mails I picked one from it said

_dear Jasper_

_Congratulations on you're amazing acceptance I am greatly looking forward to meeting you in the near future_

_you'res sincerely_

WHAT NO HE CAN'T GO TO IRELAND!!! I picked another one hoping to lighten my mood a little it was from his mother and it said

_Hey honey_

_hows Forks? Hows Charlie? Do you like you're new school ? Have any new friends? Any girls you are interested in? I miss you so much and have so many questions can't wait to visit _

_love you xxx_

aww how sweet I seen that he sent a reply hoping despretly that he would mention me I opened it it said

_Hey mom_

_Forks is … Forks Charlie's good Forks high is okay and yea a few and I'm not telling you that!!! we talked about privacy remember? How are you?_

_Bye _

_Jasper xxx_

He didn't mention me I was devastated okay I kinda expected it but still!

His mumbling interuppted my train of thought "NO don't you can't leave me to deal with this" was all he said it was weird

the next morning came way to early I rubbed his hand before I left I got home "oh did you not go hunting darling and why do you smell of human?" she asked a crease of worry appearing on her head _fuck I forgot they could smell his sweet scent too._ I had five death glares

_well fuck how will I get out of this one without them finding out_


	4. Telling Them

Chapter 4

"Edward why do you smell of but you're eyes aren't red" Carlisle asked causely "WAIT! I know that smell" Alice said not believing her own senses "its familiar" Rosalie agreed before she realised who it was "hold on , hold on Rose how do you know this scent and I don't we have ALL the same classes" "because I pay attention to new students Emmie" she said cooing his eyes went hugh when he realised who she was talking about "its Jasper Swan , chief swans son" Alice said to fill Esme and Carlisle in " I passed him in the street, so what?" I said " you don't smell that much like them unless you've spent a couple hours with them" Emmett said trying purely to cause trouble " shut up Emmett this doesn't involve you , or you Rose and Alice" I said getting the tiniest bit angry , okay I was pissed "why don't you 3 go hunting before school" Esme suggested trying to help awww she is always so loving even if you don't deserve it"fine Alice huffed as she grumbeled out of the room , her thoughts towards me weren't very nice Emmett just wanted to be in the loop and Rose was thinking about herself

I told them everything from biology to his bedroom I knew the other 3 were in hearing range because I could her their thoughts Esme was worrying that I would get hurt and Carlisle was trying to think of reasons

Gay

Blood lust

Gay

The other 3 walked into the room and I wasn't expecting their reactions


	5. Reaction and anger

Chapter 5

Emmett started laughing , Rose looked happy and Alice was thinking he's mine _Yea right keep dreaming Alice_ "well" I said "why are you laughing and why are you so happy?" I asked wanting to know why they had the reactions they had " Edward you're not gay , if you were you would have gone after me age's ago" "now that I know you're gay I know why you aren't attracted to me" Rosalie said completely ignoring what Emmett had said "EMMETT CULLEN YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE" Esme said "and stop being so damn fat headed" she added "fine but he would have" Emmett said his head bowed and he was mumbling "maybe he's not maybe Jasper's a girl and Alice is a lesbian" " I AM NOT A LESBIAN" Alice screeched "calm down" Carlisle said " I wish we had an empath in this house but they would probably go crazy" Carlisle joked "you kids better get ready for school" Esme said retreating up the stairs to her and Carlisle's room

We all got ready and drove to school silently

When we got there all are eye averted to Jasper who was clearly trying to get out of some event , without being rude strange humans are normally sociable I had biology a block class **(A/N : BLOCK CLASS MEANS A CLASS WHICH IS 3 CLASSES LONG THEY DO THEM IN OUR SCHOOL COMING UP TO YOU'RE JUNIOR AND LEAVING CERT'S) **YES!!! but it wasn't until my last 3 classes could I wait that long?

I spent most of my day looking at jasper through other people's eyes how I envied Mike Newton he had every class with Jasper and he complained about me I'll have to get him back for that. I watched how he stuck out his slender beautiful thounge when he wrote and was concentrating on it, How he nearly always stumbled when he stood up. How he said my name WAIT! HE SAID MY NAME! "yea Edward scissor hands is okay" oh well he kind did.

Lunch came and I decided to walk past his class casually when he happened to be walking out "oh Jasper hey" "hi" was all he replied with maybe he's in a bad mood I wonder why? "that biology homework was hard right?" he looked at me like I was crazy "we didn't have biology homework" fuck I forgot we didn't have homework "studying … you know parents" "is that why you always know the answer so quickly" he asked his voice sounding like music to my ears bur before I had a chance to answer Mile and Eric were at his side "why are you talking to Jasper you only ever talk to you're family" Mike said a little to honestly "its a choice Newton I just choose my company you're not quite up to my standards unlike Jasper" as I said this he blushed the faintest bit " I will see you in our block class" I said to Jasper smiling "oh I'm not going to biology today"he said _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"why" I asked despritely looking for a reason for him to come " I have a meeting with the guidance counsellor" he said this as if he was worried _awwwwwwwwwwwwwww_ _he's worried _"and that will take all afternoon" I asked a little more rudely than I intended "yea it will actually" he said matching my tone "now if you don't mind I would appriocate if I could have my lunch in peace without very rude people interupting me" Jasper walked off then

I went to the cafetarie then and I could already hear people whispering "omg did you hear Edward Cullen got snubed by Jasper" they were mainly like that I ignored it as I went to my table and completely ignored their gazes we sat there silently listening to other people until the bell went I went to biology and there he was sitting there in his usual seat looking at the board reading about various exeperiments we had done before he was here different things like that I walked over

"I thought you had a meeting with the guidance counsellor"

" I cancelled it"

"oh okay"

I sat down he said it more politely than I deserved for the way I had treated him in the corridor mister Banner came in then " I am giving you a free class today I feel you have no more revision unless you choose to do so"

I for one was quite happy I would get more time with Jasper


	6. Kiss

Chapter 6

"So why did you come to forks?" I asked he looked a little surprised I must be the first to ask "um... my Mom is pregnant again and I decided to give her some space and anyway once I'm gone to college Phil is going to have to take care of her so he needs some practise" I was guessing Jasper grew up in a house where he was the parent "do you not like Phil" I asked "no Phils cool" was all he said we spent the rest of the class just talking until the bell went and school ended Mike and Eric were by his side before he had even stood up " Jasper you never come anywhere with us why won't come to Seattle with us this weekend?" WHAT NO HE CAN'T GO IT WILL BE SUNNY " I just don't do well in the sun" "but you're from Pheonix its like sunny all the time there" Jessica retorted now making her way to the table " I'm sorry I just can't go" he said this stood up and walked out of the room leaving the 3 to stew in shock

I made my way to catch up with him a little quicker than I intended but when I got there Alice was by his side and he looked like he would end up killing her "so Jasper wanna go out some time?" Alice asked " em... sorry Alice I'm not really planning on dating anyone here sorry" he answered before scurrying off and getting into his car and leaving_ well he only mentioned girls _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was going to ask Jasper out today _you can do this you can do this you can do this you can do this!_ The whole day passed and I chickened out

I was walking down the hall when I smelt the familiar scent behind me "hey how are you?" I asked stopping to let him catch up "alr---" but before he could finish I had him pinned up against a locker and was kissing him visously as I lowered my hand I heard a slight gasp from behind us

Mike's POV

_OH_

_MY_

_GOD _

_Edward Cullen is kissing a LOCKER-- oh wait the locker has hair _

_OH _

_MY_

_GOD _

_Edward Cullen in kissing a … person … who doesn't live with him I have to catch this on my phone._


	7. his shoulder's

Chapter 7

Mike's POV

Oh my god what did I just see?

Edward Cullen KISSING Jasper Swan.

How , why . Where , why , how , where

I don't understand Cullen is GAY but why Jasper why the man I love – no you're not like Cullen you're not gay you can't be you're not _time to do homework _but I couldn't concentrate so I just fell asleep when I woke up the next morning I was terrified to go to school

Emmett's POV

"Hey lil bro" I said as Edward walked in head in hands he had gone to the hospital to meet Carlisle.

Carlisle walked in "Edward we need to talk about this" Carlisle said after Edward up the stair's I wanted to know what was going on "what happened?" I asked Carlisle my curiosity getting the best of me "he broke a boy's shoulder's in school" Carlisle replied "how are we going to cover that up?" Rosalie my angel said a hint of irratoin in her voice " I don't know yet" Carlisle said. The next day came quickly I spent most of the night with Rose Edward spent the night in his room and Alice was hunting with Esme.

We got to school and all our eye's turned to Jasper who was wearing a hoodie a little larger than usual but not so large a human would notice actually he looked quite good in it. You could see Edwards face drop the minute he seen Jasper he was ashamed and wanted to apologise as soon as possible

Edward's POV

Okay the minute lunch comes I will apologise crap its lunch okay you can do this you can do this as I walked over I heard their conversation

"how did you break you're shoulder's?" Angela asked

" I fell against a locker didn't I Mike?" was all he replied as if he had been saying it all day

" yeah he fell against a locker when he was walking down the hall"

"oh both you're shoulder's" Jessica said butting in

"yea actually Jessica" he replied a little annoyed

"Jasper can I talk to you please?" he got up without hesitation and walked over to me

"yes?"

" I 'm really sorry about you're shoulder's" I said almost pleading

" It's fine" is all he replied before walking away

I whacked my head against the locker I was standing beside and reminised on the hospital visit

_I rushed into the hospital from when I heard Jasper was taken in he had sat the whole day including PE and never complained once I ran following his scent and found Carlisle trying to convince him to take off his shirt so he could bandage his shoulder's "no I can't" "why not" " I just can't" was all he said "fine we'll work this out another way as Carlisle said this Charlie and a women I'm guessing his mother rushed in "oh my god are you okay my baby" his mother said as she ran over to the bed he was sitting on Carlisle was nearly finished "all done but you will need to cut off you're t-shirt" Carlisle said _

_End of flashback_

I felt terrible


	8. Jasper

Chapter 8

**A/N: IN PM ALICE3JASPER ASKED ME TO DO WHAT JASPER IS DOING SO HERE YOU GO!**

Jasper's POV

_Oh my freakin god I love it here it is so damn awesome_ "hey dude ready?" Carl , a guy in my clay work class and also my room mate and one of the funniest people I have ever met asked "yea sure , lets go" I said we had class all morning and when I got back I planned to call Bella and ask her what she told Mom "lets do this" he said as we walked out of our room to be greeted by Candy and Orlaith 2 girls in the dorm next to us "lets rock" Candy said she was dating Carl who just happened to be Orlaith's brother "hey" "hey how did you do on you're exam" I asked truly curios she was an amazing artist who just happened to be one of the prettiest girl's I have ever met she had black shortish spikey hair she was pail and had beautiful blue eye's** (remind you of anybody *wink wink*)** "okay I guess ,okay It went deadly" she said almost estatic "calm down before you collapse" I said stifling a laugh she giggled before grabbing my hand to catch up with Carl and Candy

Class went quickly as it always does me and Carl went back to our room so I could call Bella and ask her about forks and mom and stuff

"Bella?"

"Jasper" she whispered

" Hey lil sis"

" okay so basically I am you"

"what!" I put her on speaker so Carl could hear

" I didn't want to get you in trouble so I'm dressing up as you in school and at home but you have brown eye's and this guy broke both my shoulder's and yo--" but before she could finish I butted in

" you're getting bullied who is he I'll be over in about 15 hour's can you wait that long?"

"no he's not bullying me he kissed me and pressed me a little to hard against a locker"

" you made me GAY! And you dressed up like me Bella I just wanted you to break the news gently not be me!"

" It's fine Jazz not a big deal"

"NOT A FREAKIN BIG DEAL" I all but screamed

"what was I supposed to do you were gone and I had no idea what to do" she was crying now

"no Bella it's okay don't cry you did the right thing it's okay" I looked over and seen Carl wide eyed

" Jasper are you okay" I heard a muffled voice say from the other line

"yea Mike I'm fine" was all I heard Bella say her voice was a little lower than her usual voice even though her voice was quite low for a girl

"are you sure is it Cullen?" Mike asked irration appearent in his voice

"no I'm fine really mike I'm just talking to someone"


	9. Phone Call

Chapter 8

Rosalie's POV

"So how did you break his shoulder's" Emmett asked his curiosity getting the best of him he could be such a kid sometimes " I was kissing him and pressed him to hard against myself"

YES HE'S GAY

"WHAT YOU WERE KISSING HIM AND PRESSED HIM TO HARD AGAINST YOU'RE SELF AND BROKE HIS SHOULDER'S" he bellowed laughing making everyone turn their eye's from Edward to where Jasper would be sitting if he were in the cafeteria.

Mike walked into the cafeteria as a few people asked "where's Jasper?!" "in the corridor , why?" nobody bothered to fill him in as they ran out to the hallway to find Jasper Edward and Alice were there first closely followed by me and Emmie and the rest of the student body he was on his phone

" No calm down its fine , yeah well I don't care what you think Carl NO I don't care Carl nobody has guessed a think relax you only have a few more weeks and then it will be normal I'll be back in Phoenix and you'll be here with you're blue eye's okay? Bye" he turned and all you could hear from him was "fuck"

**A/N : I KNOW ITS REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD CLIFF HANGER WHOOP WHOOP**


	10. Finding out

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

We were at home I was playing my piano quite upset Jasper was leaving in a few weeks to just be replaced by someone else this can't happen I hadn't even seen him for the rest of the day nobody had he had gone home just walking off after saying fuck what was his conversation about? Emmett,Rose and Alice are all mainly focusing on his conversation on his phone a sony ericsson W350i.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked into my biology class and noticed him sitting there starring out the window nobody else was in the class so I decided to confront him about his conversation yesterday

"Jasper?" was he crying?

"yes" his head snapped around confirming he was crying

"what's wrong?" I wanted to be angry but I knew I had nothing to be angry for

" can I trust you Edward?"

" of course" I said making my way to sit down beside him

" I'm a girl" he said

"WHAT?!"

" I am a girl" he then took off hi-her wig to reveal beautiful mahogany hair I couldn't believe it he was a GIRL

" You can't tell anyone"

" I won't but why are you dressing up as a guy"

before class he – she filled me in about her brother wanting to go to Ireland to do art and music and how she didn't know what to do and that she was dressing up as a guy so nobody finds out.

"wow you really love you're brother" was all I could manage to say

_I am NOT gay !_

Class started then and as people flooded into the class all thinking one thing and that thing was about Jasper well Bella ah the name just rolls off my thounge

I spent the remainder of the day with Bella nobody came near us which was just how I liked it

At the end of the day I drove home with her In her truck it was so weird she looked amazing in all guys clothes she took off the wig the minute we were out of sight and she looked absoulutly mouth watering her scent didn't bother me as much as it did on the first day she informed me that Charlie would be working late but if he came back she would have to put the wig back on and not let him see her eye's

I spent a few hour's with her before climbing in her window

I was not expecting what happened the next day to happen...


	11. Jasper and Carl

Chapter 11

Jasper's POV

"Carl you didn't have to come you know" I said to him we were in a plane to forks we had a few day's off and his family are away and Orlaith is gone on a road trip with Candy so it's just me and him " I wouldn't miss it for the world man!" he said as enthusastic as he always is.

The plane landed shortly after Carl got some hostess' hand in his face for asking her if she knew what time the plane was landing and if she wanted to join him back in his hotel haha. We drove from Seattle to Forks and I found the key my dad keeps under the mat I knew he was working late so I let myself in it was Wednesday so Bella would be at school me and Carl mainly lazed around when I heard Bella's truck pull up Charlie had bought it for her for her 16th birthday it was a deal my Mom and Dad had he would buy Bella's main gift for her birthday and mine for Christmas and visa versa with my Mom. I got a car not a truck.

Bella and a guy walked in I was not to pleased but apparently he knew about the whole guy – girl thing because she wasn't wearing a wig but the wig she had in her hand looked very much like my honey blonde hair

"hey" she stood there dumb founded for a second

"do I not even get a hello come on Bells you have to have forgiven me by now" I said it as a statement not a question

"omg hey" she ran over and hugged me wrapping her legs around my waist as if she never wanted to let go she sat on my lap as we talked

" I can't believe you pulled this off Bella"

" I know oh this is Edward the guy who broke my well kinda you're shoulder's" I just nodded at him giving him the you touch my sister in _**any**_ way and I'll break you're legs stare

Edward's POV

Was he giving me the you touch my sister in _**any**_ way and I'll break you're legs stare

Carl's POV

_Do the hoe down throw down throw put it all together that's how we roll do the hoe down show down!_

Edward was staring at me like I was crazy haha awesome wow she really loves Jasper she dresses up like him in school just so he can do art at a college rate how sweet

Edward's POV

I don't like that Carl kid he's weird he was singing a freakin Hannah Montana song in his head!


	12. What happened next

Chapter 12

**A/N: OK ITS BEEN LIKE AGES SO HERE YOU GO I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS I COULD BUT I AM HAVING SERIES WRITERS BLOCK! OH AND BEFROE I FORGET I NEVER EVER PUT IN A DISCLAIMER SO THIS ONE IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY I KNOW I RAMBLE AIMLESSLY ABOUT THINGS BUT THATS JUST ME WOW THIS THING IS LONG SO WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? I'LL TELL YOU WHY BECAUSE YOU CANT GET ENOUGH OF ME THERE I GO AGAIN RAMBLING WELL HERE YOU GO …**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BUT MY BIRTHDAY IS VERY SOON * HINT HINT ***

We spent the best part of the whole night talking Charlie was working until 4 in the morning and at about 3 Carl and Jasper left to go to their hotel. Charlie got home then about 4:15 and to his shock and horror he found me and Edward watching Romeo and Juilet and ammidiatly threw Edward out of the house well he climbed into my window he spent the night there and when I woke up he was laying beside me his strong arms wrapped around me like a blanket I snuggled closer and closer to him.

When I got to school I was not ready for the day ahead

I got to school and kissed Edward before getting out of the car and walking to my first class crap Mike is in this class

I walked into class expecting to see Mike sitting in his usual seat but he wasnt he was sitting in the corner surrounded by Tyler , Eric and Ben I walked over to Angela and sat down beside her

"so how was you're night?" she asked not even noticing the glares I was getting great they know just what I need on top of everything I have to think about now I have to ignore people I thought were friends again just what I need.

"yea good what about you're one?" I asked being polite I hadn't known she was dating Ben the rest of the class passed in a blur

I had my next class without Angela and Edward but with Ben , Tyler , Eric and Mike I was dreading it

And to my dismay we had a free class well I am fucked!

Again Mike cesses to amaze me because what he did next was not expected!!!

**A/N: OOHHH CLIFFHANGER I KNOW IT'S VERY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFY AND IF I WOTE THE NEXT BIT IT WOULDN'T BE A CLIFFHANGER :) BRFORE I FORGET I DONT KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO UPDATE I HAVE A LOT TO DO I HAVE TWO WEDDINGS AND AN EIGHTITH TO GO TO IN THE NEXT MONTH AND STILL DONT HAVE A DRESS I AM SCREWED**


	13. OH GOD!

Chapter 13

I was sitting at a table with David some guy from my class when the teacher left the room _oh god relax Bella relax it's okay its okay _my head was shouting at me to be calm and collected but I couldn't relax I just got more worried and worried and when he started to approach I got even more nervous

He walked over while Eric and Tyler took both my wrist's and pinned me to the table

"yes Mike?" I asked calmly

" I know something which I think you don't want people to know" he said

" oh really and what would that be?" I asked dreading what the answer might be

he came very close to my ear and pressed his lips to it

"you are ..."

**A/N: OKAY I KNOW ITS LIKE TINY BUT I HAD TO DO IT I WAS SO TEMPTED AND COS I CANT POST A LOT I DECIDE TO DO THIS TO KEEP U HANGING**


	14. Finding out 2

Chapter 14

**A/N: OK BEST AND WORST B-DAY EVER!!! GOT €100 FROM ME PARENTS GOT €30 CREDIT AND A TWILIGHT POSTER OFF SAB AND DANNY AND I GOT ANOTHER HORROR HIGH BOOK FROM JANINE BUT I LOST ME MONEY WEN I WAS IN TOWN THE RENTS SAID THEY WOULD REPLACE IT I HAVE THE WORST LUCK EVER! ANYWAY IGNORE MY COMPLAINING AND R AND R AND I TRIED TO MAKE THIS AS LONG AS I COULD BUT IM TYPIN THIS IN THE DARK IN ME SITTIN ROOM AT 3 AM HAHA**

he came very close to my ear and pressed his lips to it

"you are ..."

"you are in love with me" he said it just loud enough for me to hear

My eye's widened in shock "NO! I AM NOT MIKE!" I screamed desearving looks from everyone in the class and a few freshmens passing in the corridor I pulled from Eric and Tyler's grip ripping my wrists from their hands " That is disguisting why would I?" I said not calm but definitly a lot quieter

" face the truth you're only with him to get me jealous I knew the day I seen you two making out at the locker I knew it was just to get me jealous so I would go after you it's not like he even likes you" he said before leaning in to kiss me I dodged him making his face come in contact with a table that made everyone in the class stare but I didn't care this had to stop

" MIKE THIS HAS TO STOP YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DELUSIONAL FREAK!" I screamed making everyone including the two teachers at the door who were chattering away turn around

" is there a problem here Mrs. Swan? , Mrs Newton?" the teacher asked trying to impress the female teacher he had been flirting with

" yes there is Mrs. Fleshmen" Mike answered looking at me coldly

" Jasper came on to me" Mike shrieked I just stared in disbelief as he continued to point blankly lie to the teacher about how Tyler and Eric had to restrain me! _Ha I'll give you something to restrain me for_ I thought coldly as the teacher turned to me

" is this true Mrs. Swan?" Mrs. Fleshmen asked

" NO IT IS NOT TRUE WHY WOULD I COME ON TO THIS … THIS ANNOYING , PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A PERSON I WILL NOT LOWER MY EXPECTATIONS!" I screamed this was getting on my last nerve

" he did didn't he Tyler? Eric?" Mike said not taking his eye's off of me they just nodded in response

"WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" one of the girls butted in next

" wait you're gay!" she shrieked

" I AM NOT GAY"

"but you were hitting on me" Mike interjected

" I DID NOT HIT ON YOU! AND I AM NOT GAY!" _ugh this is getting really annoying_

"just admit it you are gay"

"UGH I CANT BE GAY FOR YOU MIKE BECAUSE I AM A GIRL"


	15. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANAT A/N**

**OKAY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED AND I SUCK BUT I AM HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK**

**ALSO I HAVE AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING SO IF ANYBODY WANTS TO READ IT TELL ME IN A REVIEW :) I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW THE LATEST WILL BE SATURDAY :P SORRY FOR MY CRAPPY UPDATING TIMES :(**


	16. PLEASE HELP!

**HEY,**

**I don't know what to do? Do you think I should continue cos I'm not doing very good with updates**

**Thanks**

**Bellahadanaccident ; )**


	17. Alanha STOLE a page! :

AN:

OK THIS IS LIKE MY BILLIONTH AN BUT THIS IS SERIOUS!

I AM GOING TO UPDATE!

BUT...

IT WILL PROBABLY TAKE ME 2 OR 3 DAYS

ALANHA STOLE 2 PAGES OF MY STORY WHICH NOW NEED TO BE RE-WRITTEN I'M SORRY I ONLY FOUND OUT TODAY

THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT

~PEACE OUT~


	18. ALLANHA DIDNT STEAL IT!

Ok

ALLANHA DIDNT STEAL MY PAGE!

IT WAS IN MY RELIGION BOOK

anyway she got hate mail

so thank you

But PLEASE apoligize

UPDATE SOON!


	19. ACTUAL update!

**Chapter 15**

My mouth opened and closed in shock at what I had just blurted out

_oh no, no, no, no this is bad very very bad _

_run Bella get out of their before its to late _

_NO! don't run tell them the truth, get it off you're chest_

_You can't do that! Jasper will get brought home not to mention the trouble __you'll__ be in_

Great now my head hurts and I'm arguing with myself god!, I must be losing the plot

I looked around at everyone in the room before belting it through the door

I could feel their burning hot gazes on my back but wouldn't dear look back

I ran all the way to my beloved truck before climbing in and without putting on a seat belt (Charlie would be so proud) I pressed my foot down hard on the metal of the petal and sped home knowing even if I spent the whole day in school and _walked_ home I would get there before Charlie

I could lightly hear the mumbles of Animals by Nickelback blasting through my radio but completely ignored now was not the time nor the place to be listening to music of any sort unless it was dark, depressing, _you've-just-ruined-you're-and-you're-brother's-life-congratulations!_

I rummaged for my house keys in my pocket before finding them and – _oh god! There all sticky ewww chewing gum in my back pocket!_

Once I had successfully gotten my front door open I bolted out the door with no hesitation my clumsy feet on catching on the stairs once before they continued to there destination

_good girl! Get out of there before questions started flying at you like a blind bird in a glass box_

_No! not good Bella you should have faced the music_

_oh PLEASE! Like you were going to that stop kidding yourself!_

_OH SHUT UP!_

_YOU SHUT UP BITCH!_

_OH NOW ITS ON!_

I took a deep breath I mean come on! I'm fighting with _**MYSELF!**_That's not normal is it?

"Um Jasper can we talk please?"

Charlies voice waved from outside my door

I looked down at my-Jaspers- bedside clock

_2:24! oh god the school must have called_

Wish me look because I'm about to go to heaven or hell I like to think I will go to heaven even if I never really showed my faith that much I mean come on! God forgives you're sins right? That is why Jesus di-

"Jasper are you ok?!" Charlie's worried voice cut my mental turmoil short

"Sure dad come on in"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG AND ITS SO SHORT BUT ITS 9:47 AND I HAVENT EVEN STARTED MY HOMEWORK BLAH THE EFFORT! ANYWAY NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR MY INNER DEBATE WOTH MYSELF**

**SO DO YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS BUT A LONGER WAIT OR DO YOU WANT SHORTER MORE FREQUENTLY UPDATES? TELL ME IN A REVIEW TAHNKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME **

**AND SORRY ITS NOT BETA'D IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO VOLEENTARE MY OLD ONE CANCELED HER ACCOUNT :(**

**:D :D :D**

Peace out~

xxx


	20. UPDATE!

Chapter 16

**A/N: IM BACK! UPDATING THIS AND BABY BELLA IS MY MAIN PRIORITY NOW!**

"The school called me at work..."

_Oh God! I knew this was coming "I know its you Bella"_

"Jasper me and you're mother want you to feel comfortable telling us anything..."

_Ok Bella stay calm you can do this he doesn't know its you, that's good right? Yea it is!_

"Are you a tran sexual Jasper It's fine if you are and me and you're mother will fully except you, and if you should ever choose that you want to be a girl me and you're mother will fully support you in whatever you choose and if you want to come out to the rest of the family we will be there ever step of the way and when you get you're first boyfriend, if you don't already have one that is, but we want to meet him to make sure he's not dodgy like we would with Bella and I want you to know we will always love you" He took a large gulp of breath

"Dad how long have you been practicing that?" and really I can't help but laugh when I know I should be more worried but I just can't help it

"Um...since I got the phone call like a half an hour ago..."Charlie laughed then too a more light hearted atmosphere falling over the room

"Dad I'm not a girl in a boys body and I'm not gay though if I was you would be the first I would tell...I was just pissed of at Mike cos' he said I was hitting on him so I said the first thing that came to my mind and that was it, no big, mad, long explanation just simply I was angry"

"Ok Jasper just remember I am here to talk to and I know I haven't always been very...accesable but I want that to change and with you living here now I … I hope you know I ...I will...always … Love you

I felt my eye's start to well up with tears

"I love you too dad"

_Why can't you have this with Charlie?_

_Because you never gave him a chance..._

I let the tears fall after Charlie left It was all my fault I didn't have a relationship with my dad and it's all my fault he thinks Jasper is a tranny and It's all my fault that Edward is basically gay and Its all my fault...

_What is that mumbling?_

I climbed from the bed and walked down the stairs

"Yea I think he might be in denial..."

I gaped at my dad standing there on the phone

_Denial about what? _

_Being Gay? _

_Who am I to decide Jaspers sexulith for him?_

_Is he gay? No! He is a womanizer_

_Maybe it was just a cover..._

_NO!_

I felt the anger bubble in my stomach and decided now to make my presence known...


End file.
